Jade Cocoon 2 - Complete Edition+
WIP This page details the wanted changes and updates for a (for now) hypothetical patch of Jade Cocoon 2. The objective of this patch is to improve spelling and grammar in the game, including character text, beast notebook descriptions, etc., new Seed Beasts, Divine Beast and more. Any users who want to see certain changes or updates in the game that aren't currently mentioned on this page, or if you want to discuss anything, feel free to comment. Any words, etc. with an asterisk (*) are possible discussion topics. This page is a general outline of all the possible new features and re-worked pre-existing features. Features New Features Perfect Victory Kahu's Divine Beasts (on-hand and in Room Of Life*) gain double experience points when a BeastHunter battle is won in such a way where all Divine Beasts are killed, as well as all the opponent BeastHunters' shield is depleted to zero. Old Features Divine Beasts Deradrackich To be properly reimplemented into the game. New icons to be made as current ones are buggy. Possibly use as a base for an alternative element version, with different stats as it is (apart from names and slightly different models) exactly the same as the Dondrackich line. New model skins to be made if possible. As all other Drac Divine Beasts have a slow XP growith rate, that will stay the same***. Attack style to be discussed (currently None in official build of the game). Listed below are it's original stats, followed by proposed stats for an alternative element version. The / represents the different stats (where applicable) of all it's stages, in order of Deradrackich, Collodon, Hammertail and Dogramagra. WIP Original Stats Base Stats Growth Rates Status Resistances Spelling & Grammar - All instances of the word 'its' when talking about a character, Divine Beast, etc. to be changed to 'it's'. - Any mentions of corrupted words like 'nex'' (Ku BeastHunter) and 'wanna' to be edited to match those actual words as much as possible, unless it actually makes sense, such as with the above example. Seed Beasts New Seed Beasts Kalma* New Kalma seed beasts that have Lillith's moves, such as Dark Impact, Larvalize and Seal. To replace Casadero/Delapon, Spikeyfish and Passelon (Seed Beast) (from hunkster2's patches).* Ability(s) to be discussed.* Arpatron/Shambuga* New seed beast with the move Water Barrier. Arpatron doesn't have all the models in-game like Ryunos and Dulga, so, we are attempting to make the necessary models as they already exist, along with the skin. If this isn't possible, the Most Evolved Ku Divine Beast Shambuga will be used*. Ability to be discussed.* To replace Dumbler (from hunkster2's patches). Numen New seed beast for the move Rage Chance, one of Levant's moves when he is faced in Lillith's Nest.* Ability to be discussed*. To replace Reylon (Seed Beast) (from hunkster2's patches). Abilities New Abilities Kalma Killer - 50% more damage vs. Kalma (also works on Seed Beast Encounters) Old Abilities Genus Killer - Fix all Genus Killer abilities so they work as expected (20% more damage against a Genus). Super Recover - Now increases healing for Limena, Limenate and Power Draw series of Skills.* Skills & Magic New Moves Unmitrea - Reverse of Mitrea, S Rank. lower all parameters by 25% of the enemy beast amulet..* Old Moves Earth Protect The return attack (as described in it's description) will be re-implemented. Selahm, Selahmnis & Selahmnite To no longer "heal" the Libarid status condition (from Libarid magic series).* Beast Notebook Bosses New Bosses Old Bosses